Black Eyes
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: Derek is in an abusive relationship with Scott, but Derek is getting better at covering up the bruises and wiping away the blood. Stiles knows that something is going on when Derek lets a few of the bruises show through, blaming it on a training session. Can Stiles convince Derek to end the relationship before it is too late? Or will this relationship cost Derek his life?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"What the hell were you thinking?! I had that under control!", asked Scott as he whirled around to face the blue eyed Beta, eyes blazing red. "That Omega was two seconds away from tearing your neck open, he had the upper hand and he knew it. The second Omega was gaining on you when he slipped passed Isaac and I.", explained Derek calmly as he pressed his own shirt to the bleeding wounds on the Alpha's body, the skin on his chest and side torn open by the Omega's claws, letting his own wounds the way they were, knowing they would heal on their own. "I could have handled it, I don't need your help anymore. I know what I'm doing.", snapped the young Alpha as he shoved his boyfriend's hands away and stormed towards the house, just as the remainder of the Pack walked through the trees. "We lost the scent of the second Omega and he;s literally leaving no tracks.", explained Isaac as he walked over to the older wolf, eyes scanning the wounds on his back and stomach. "He probably covered his scent or ran through water, water damn near erases any signs of a scent.", explained Derek as he turned to face the other Beta who was almost doubled over as he panted. "He tossed me into a damn tree, if Boyd hadn't been right behind me he would have snapped my neck.", explained Erika as he brushed blood matted hair over her shoulder. "Everybody go get cleaned up, shower and find some clean clothes. Your wounds will heal faster once they're clean.", explained the blue eyed Beta as he gestured towards the Hale house with his head.

Erika, Boyd, and Jackson tore off for the house, all of them arguing about who got to shower first, knowing very well that Scott was more than likely already in there. "You need to have Stiles clean the slashes on your back before you even get in the shower. That Omega really did a number on you, what happened?", asked Isaac as he used his claws to tear away the rest of the older Beta's shirt, letting it fall to the ground at his feet, eyes widening at the deep slashes on the wolf's back from the Omega's claws, eyes lingering on the hand shaped bruises on his hips. "He got me from behind, I was too busy keeping the other Omega from tearing into Scott's neck to even notice the second one. He was aiming for my spine, by the feel of the slashes he was trying to paralyze me for the upper hand.", explained Derek as he walked towards the house with the other Beta following at his side. "Looks like he damn near managed to, I can see bits of bone.", explained Isaac as he took off his own shirt and pressed it to the wounds, apologizing softly when a hiss left the older wolf's lips. "They'll heal, Isaac. I'll be fine in an hour or so. Go on in and fight for your spot in the shower.", explained Derek as he nudged the younger wolf into the house, following him in seconds after, the door swinging shut behind him. "Scott's upstairs getting dressed if you're looking for him.", explained Stiles as he walked into the living room from the kitchen, brushing crumbs off of his shirt with his hands.

"I'm not looking for Scott, I was actually looking for you. I was hoping you could work some of your talents on my back, I took a few good scores from an Omega.", explained Derek as he turned slightly to let the teen see part of his back, only seeing the beginning of the gashes. "Jesus God, Derek! You better start healing! What did that Omega have? Knives as claws or something?", asked the teen as he grabbed the wolf's shoulder and all but dragged him into the kitchen, pushing him down into a chair that he spun around, his chest pressed against the back rest. "He was aiming for paralyzing me, we lost his scent when he went through water, but he's out of the territory. I'll finish the job I started if he ever returns.", explained Derek as he willed the muscles in his back to relax so the healing process would be a bit easier. "He came damn near close, his claws nicked a few bones by the looks of it. Are you sure you don't want to see Deaton instead? He can give you something to speed up the healing.", explained Stiles as he covered a few gauze patches with alcohol, the scent of the liquid filling the kitchen. "I'll be fine, Stiles. It's just going to take a little longer to heal since they're deep.", explained Derek as he took a slow breath and prepared himself for what was coming next. Before the teen had the chance to press the gauze down on one of the gashes, Scott grabbed hold of the teen's wrist, stopping his movements.

"What the hell, man?", asked Stiles in confusion as he pulled his wrist free from his best friend's grip. "He'll heal, Stiles. Go on upstairs, Derek. You need a shower and we need to talk. You should probably check on Isaac, Stiles. He's still healing, a bit slower than usual, he thinks there's something in the bites.", explained Scott as he hauled his boyfriend out of the chair and gave him a nudge towards the stairs. Stiles tossed the gauze into the trash and gathered up the First-Aid kit and walked into the living room where the rest of the Betas were tending to their healing wounds. Scott waited until the teen was tending to the Beta before he walked upstairs and down the hall, opening the door to the bathroom without a second thought. "Whatever it is, Scott, it can wait. We're both injured, exhausted, and on edge. It can wait until later.", ordered Derek as he unbuckled his belt and slid his jeans off, laying them on the bathroom counter as Scott walked into the room. "No, Derek, this can't wait. As Alpha of this Pack, I need to know that all of my Betas are falling in line. Even if that means having to put my mate in his place.", explained the teen as he crossed his arms over his chest. Derek's eyes narrowed at the younger wolf, feeling his status as a high ranked Beta, and his status in the relationship, being challenged by the teen. "Are you really going to doubt my loyalty to this pack and to you?", asked Derek as he too crossed his arm over his chest, his heart rate rising as his own anger did.

"I just want to make sure you know your place in this pack and in our relationship. You defied me as an Alpha today by disobeying a direct order. You put the entire Pack in danger today.", explained Scott as he got toe-to-toe with the older wolf. "I put the Pack in danger? Scott, you went after those Omegas blind! You never thought through your plan! Those actions are what put the Pack in danger.", explained Derek as he fought the urge to bare his neck to the younger wolf and submit. "As Alpha of this Pack, I expect you, as second in command, to follow a direct order when it is given. I know how to manage this Pack, Derek. You are not the Alpha, if you continue to disobey, I must just lower your rank.", threatened Scott as they both got in the other's breathing space. "And as second in command, and an Alpha's mate, I expect you to put the lives of the Betas before your own when it comes to the well being of this Pack. This Pack won't last long enough to keep full hold of my family's territory if you don't open your eyes and see the needs of the Pack.", explained Derek, his eyes flaring up a bright blue as he struggled to keep his wolf at bay. It only took a split second for Scott to strike out at Derek, his fist connecting with the wolf's cheekbone. The strike was hard enough to knock him back into the tub, the skin on his cheekbone splitting open from the force. Derek looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes, the blue now completely gone from them, chest heaving as he took in sharp breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think.

"That was your own fault, Derek. By now you should know not to challenge my decisions about this Pack. It may be your family's territory, but this is _**my**_ Pack. Say it, Derek.", ordered Scott as he glared at the wolf who was struggling to get up from his current position, his hands slipping in his own blood as he fell back again. "Say it, Derek.", ordered the Alpha firmly as he slid his claws out of his fingers in a warning, watching as his boyfriend tensed and became rigid, half expecting to be struck again. "It's your Pack and it's my fault I got struck, I know better than to doubt an Alpha.", explained the older wolf as he didn't dare to move, fear making his spine completely rigid. "I'm glad we could come to this understanding. Get yourself cleaned up.", ordered the Alpha as he walked out of the bathroom, leaving the door wide open behind himself. "What the hell was that? Are you two okay?", called up Peter from where he was downstairs, taking orders from Stiles as he helped him with Isaac. "I'm fine, Peter. I just got a little dizzy and fell back, I'll be fine.", called back Derek as he pushed himself out of the tub, blood droplets trickling down from his split cheek to land on the floor in crimson circles. The wolf walked to the sink and began to wash away the blood trails that were sliding over his skin, willing the wound to heal faster, knowing that it would take longer because it came from an Alpha. _How am I supposed to cover this up, it won't heal like the others will? _He quickly wiped away the blood with his hands before stripping from the remains of his blood coated clothes, stepping under the warm water of the shower.

_**You're fault. You're fault. You're fault.**_ Those words seemed to echo on repeat in his mind as the wounds on his back burned as the water seeped into them and rinsed away any traces of blood and dirt. Derek almost jumped out of his skin when he heard somebody walk into the bathroom, his mind automatically thinking that it was Scott. He barely moved an inch until the familiar scent of his Uncle hit his nose, calming his rigid body. "Did you start to heal yet, Derek? Or should I get ready to stitch you up?", asked Peter as he heard the water shut off, handing his nephew a towel as the curtain opened up. "I'm healed by now, I'm fine.", explained Derek as he tied the towel around his waist, shaking water droplets from his hair. "What happened here?", asked the older wolf as he grabbed hold of his nephew's jaw, turning his head to get a better look at his split cheek. "I got dizzy and fell back into the tub, I guess I split my cheek open.", explained the younger wolf as he forced his jaw out of the older wolf's grip, shaking out his wet hair again. "Are you going to tell me what really happened?", asked Peter as he used his foot to shut the bathroom door, leaning back against it, giving his nephew no means of escape. "Let it go, Peter. It was an accident, it's not going to happen again.", explained Derek as he dried his body off, slipping a clean black pair of boxers on. "What happened?", demanded the older wolf as he locked eyes with his nephew. "It was just a small disagreement. It's not going to happen again.", explained the younger wolf as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, the blood now having stopped coming from the wound.

A low growl left Peter's lips when he put two and two together, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Come on downstairs, Derek. I need to stitch up your cheek for now until it starts to heal, and I need to have a word with Scott.", explained the oldest wolf as he walked out of the room before Derek could object. "Don't even think about it, Peter.", muttered the wolf, knowing very well that the older wolf could hear him perfectly. Derek walked into his bedroom and rooted through his closet until he found a tight pair of black jeans, sliding them over his legs and clasping a belt through it. He started to pull a dark navy blue shirt on over his head and shoulders as he walked out of the room, pulling it down over the rest of his body as he walked downstairs. "Dude, what happened?", asked Stiles as he looked at the sliced open wound on the wolf's cheek once he walked into the kitchen. "It's from one of the Omegas, it's not healing properly.", explained Derek as he allowed the teen to turn his head from side to side. "I don't remember seeing this when you came inside. Take a seat and I'll clean it up, Peter can stitch you up after.", explained Stiles as he sat the wolf down in a seat, moving to pick up the First Aid kit again. A low growl was heard leaving Peter's throat as his lips drew back over his teeth, his eyes now locked on Scott as he walked into the room. Scott's own eyes narrowed at the older wolf as a growl of his own left his throat, his eyes flickering red a few times.

"Enough, both of you. The Pack is just starting to calm down after the attack from the Omegas and I don't want you getting them riled up again.", ordered the teen as he used alcohol and gauze to clean the cut on the older wolf's cheek. "Scott, try to get them to rest, they need to recover after that attack. Get each of them settled before going to bed yourself. Call your Mom and let her know you're staying here tonight.", ordered Derek as he turned his head to look at them both, having Stiles grab his head again and turn it towards him. "I'm staying here tonight, too. My Dad will understand since it's the weekend.", explained Stiles as he finished cleaning the cut, wiping away any of the remaining blood. "Peter will make up the guest room for you after he's finished stitching me up.", explained the blue eyed Beta as his Uncle took the teen's seat, picking up what he needed to close his skin. "Go on and help Scott, Stiles. I need some time to talk to my nephew. Alone.", explained the oldest wolf as he tossed his head towards the living room, giving the teen a silent signal to leave the room. Derek shrank down in his seat a little bit, knowing very well what his Uncle wanted to talk about. "Explain to me why you didn't defend yourself?", growled out Peter as he threaded the needle and pulled his nephew in close to stitch him closed.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf. I only own this idea. Reviews are appreciated. I love to know what you think. This chapter holds a very cute secret of Derek's.

"Do I need to repeat the question, Derek?", ground out Peter as he continued to stitch the wound on his nephew's cheek closed, the needle easily sinking through his split skin. "You know why I didn't defend myself. I wouldn't stand a chance against an Alpha and you know it. He could fillet me alive if he wanted to no matter how much I would have fought.", explained Derek as he tried to will his skin to thread itself back together. "You should have done something instead of just taking it like that. If it happens again, you come straight to me. Understand, pup?", asked the oldest wolf as he finished with the stitches, holding his nephew's jaw to turn his head to further inspect his work. "It's not going to happen again, Peter. It was just an accident.", explained Derek through clenched teeth as he let his Uncle turn his head to the side, content with his work. "You never know that Derek. New Alphas are testy and you know that, take it from your experiences with Laura while she was in training.", explained the older man as he packed up the First Aid Kit and threw out the bloody gauze that was covering the table. "Laura almost snapped my spine turning her training, she tossed me into a trunk of a tree during our sparring. I got off lucky with only a few cracks.", explained the blue eyed Beta as he looked up at the older wolf. "Take it into warning, you need to fight back. No matter what the reason, you fight back. Go on, now. Scott is more than likely waiting for you upstairs.", explained Peter as he nudged the younger wolf from the chair and used his foot to slide it back under.

"The pups are all settled and calmed down, they've all healed by now. Your cheek looks pretty bad right now with the stitches, hopefully it's not going to bruise or anything. Oh, Scott is waiting for you upstairs in your room. He wanted me to come get you. I swear he's a lazy damn Alpha.", joked Stiles as he walked into the kitchen, pulling the fridge door open to root inside for something to drink. "There's soda on the bottom shelf, Stiles. Don't drink too much of that before you go to bed, you're jittery enough at night before you have to take your Adderal. I'll see you both in the morning.", explained Derek with a slight smile at them both before he walked out of the kitchen. "Think you can keep your thumb out of your mouth tonight?", teased Peter as he watched his nephew leave the kitchen, knowing very well that he could hear him. A low growl left Derek's lips at his Uncle's comment as he walked upstairs and down the hall, to the bedroom that he now shared with Scott on the nights that he stayed. "What the hell was that comment about?", asked Stiles with wide eyes as he looked towards the oldest wolf, eyebrows raised. "It's a very old habit that we couldn't ever seem to get Derek to grow out of. He rarely does it now, only when he's stressed or worried, confused or scared. Even when he concentrates hard enough. Usually when he concentrates hard enough, it's just the tip of his thumb, and he does it without realizing it. Other times or at night, he does it without realizing it, and it's his entire thumb. We could never get him to grow out of that habit, no matter how hard we tried.", explained Peter as he grinned over at the teen.

"You're telling me that Sourwolf does something as childish as sucking his thumb?", asked Stiles with wide eyes and a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "It's rare that you can catch him doing it now, but it does happen. It's a comfort mechanism.", explained the oldest wolf as he nodded his head in confirmation. "Pictures. I need pictures of that. That has got to be the cutest thing in the entire world. Wait. No. Forget I said that. If Derek ever finds out I said that he'll make due on those throat ripping threats.", begged the teen as he anxiously looked towards the stairs, hoping the said wolf hadn't heard him. "Your secret is safe with me. Go to bed, Stiles. Your Dad would murder us all if we kept you awake any longer because we've been gossiping.", ordered Peter as he nudged the teen to the stairs, watching as he glared at him before walking upstairs to the guest room, the door closing softly behind him. Derek closed the door behind himself, seeing Scott waiting for him on the bed. "I thought you were never coming to bed, Derek.", said the Alpha as he rose from the bed and wrapped his arms around the older wolf's neck, bringing him into a deep kiss. Derek's hands found his hips as he welcomed in the kiss without hesitation, pulling himself back before it could go any further. "I had to wait for Peter to finish stitching up the only wound that I can't hide or easily explain.", explained the older wolf as he looked down at his mate. Scott's warning growl is what silenced Derek from saying anything else.


End file.
